


Re: Frozen

by hidayasu



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidayasu/pseuds/hidayasu
Summary: They were going to save Elsa from the darkness. They had to. Not matter what it took.





	Re: Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> So it JUST occurs to me that I have a revamped Frozer and a revamped Frozen of two completely different plots in totally separate fandoms. THIS IS NOT MY FAULT OK BLAME THE WRITERS FOR NAMING TWO SERIES WITH SOMETHINGS I JUST SO HAPPENED TO WANT TO FIX.
> 
> (Consider this a Frozen FINAL MIX lmao)
> 
> Anyway
> 
> This was just something I wished they could have added to the Arendelle episode to give it a little more oomph. :D

Sora was quiet as he listened to Anna’s story, feeling his heart going out to the pair. It had to be so hard being locked away from the people you care about for so long. He’d known that pain all too well, and it had only been for a little while.

“Now they’re even saying Elsa’s brought all these monsters to Arendelle.”

“What?” He blinked in surprise. “But that’s impossible.”

“Yeyah!” Goofy piped up. “She helped us fight ‘em _off_!”

“Really?” The princess brightened, jumping up from her seat in excitement. “Then you can prove it! You can convince everyone she’s innocent!”

“GUYS!” Kristoff ran to them suddenly from across the frozen pond. “We’ve got a problem.”

Apparently, for all the wonder of a walking, talking snowman, they weren’t great and holding themselves together. Still, they had a plan. Convince Elsa to stop this winter, then bring her back to Arendelle and tell everyone the truth! And so off they went, never expecting to be separated so abruptly.

-

Sora didn’t think he could _ever_ get used to the cold. His face had become numb ages ago, nose and cheeks perpetually red. The air seared his throat and lungs with each breath, sharp knives stabbing his chest each time he huffed and puffed his way up the mountainside. Donald had his feathers, and even Goofy had his thin layer of fur, so frankly, even if they made fun of him, Sora felt like he had a _right_ to complain. So what if he had some magic charms to protect against ice magic? It wasn’t fair, man!

Still, even Donald and Goofy were struggling. The high altitude and constant fight against gravity made each step and breath a cruel labor. But they still clambered up the mountain, hoisting over boulders and leaping up the snow drifts in their rush to make it back to the palace. The snow had started falling; not _quite_ a storm, but a clear indicator of one approaching. They came around the corner, Elsa’s palace cutting through the cloudy sky like a stack of glinting knives in the light.

They hadn’t expected someone else to have gotten there first.

“It’s the snowman!” Goofy realized.

Sora frowned in confusion. “But who’re _they_?”

The towering beast of ice and snow had made its way back to the top of the mountain. Just in time, apparently, for a horde of people invading, and was intent on clearing everyone out of his way. The strangers carried swords and crossbows, firing and swinging at the beast. It roared and swiped at the strangers, clearing the top of the mountain in its vicious attempt to keep them away.

“We gotta help ‘em!” Sora summoned his weapon, and dashed for the fray.

The other two readied their weapons and charged after him to do just that- until Sora took notice of a pair of guards that had snuck around the snowman int eh chaos. He skid to a stop and watched them as they were charged up the grand staircase, making Donald and Goofy stumble before they ran into him. He ignored their confused questions, eyes on the guards in maroon uniforms. What caught his attention was the weapons drawn and at the ready, faces set in brutal determination.

“Wait a second!” Sora whirled around, pointing fearfully up the staircase. “They’re going after _Elsa_! We have to _stop_ them!”

The three world guardians ran past the battle, not noticing how the snowman ignored them, like it had heard and sensed their intentions. They hightailed it up the long staircase to push open the doors and stumble into the foyer. The palace itself glowed with light, an angry yellow as harsh as the winter sun, and it showed the guards dashing up the second staircase. The three charged after, only to stop when a horde of heartless materialized before them.

“Not _now_!” Sora complained. “Can’t you guys come later?”

“Let’s hurry an’ finish ‘em off!” Goofy encouraged, dropping into his battle stance.

It was a race against time. They bashed, spellcasted, and sliced as fast as they could go to clear their way through the horde. When they finally cleared the last of them, Sora was already racing for the first staircase.

“Sora, wait!” Donald called. “My ethers!”

“An’ I need potions too!”

Sora mentally grumbled but dug into his deep pocket inventory and chucked the items at them, before stashing a few of his own. At least _they_ had been paying attention.

Sora took the lead, clunky keyblade slung over his shoulder as he flew up the glass stairs as fast as he could go, with Donald and Goofy clambering behind him. ‘_Please be alright, please be alright-!_’

They made it, deep to the heart of the palace. For a second time, they skid to a stop, this time gasping in shock. Because nothing had prepared them for what they were seeing.

“No!”

There she was, lit up in all her glory from the sharp amber light all around her. But her arms were extended, releasing her powers in battle. One guard they could see through the foggy stream behind the clouded glass, fighting against the moving wall of ice she was magically pushing. The doors to the balcony shattered, pushing him precariously to the edge, where the steep mountainside waited to catch him in its maws. The second guard was pinned to the wall with spikes of ice, one inching forward and threatening to pierce his throat, leaving him hanging as morbid trophy against the walls of her palace.

“ELSA _STOP_!”

She did. And turned to them with a monstrous snarl that would have made even her snowman tremble in terror. Her fury pierced them, rage in her eyes making them Donald and Goofy jump back in fear. But then it fell, making way for surprise. She lowered her hands, magic stopping as she turned to face them. “It… it’s _you_...”

“Don’t do this!” Sora begged, stepping forward and grabbing his own chest in emphasis. “Don’t let yourself fall to the darkness!”

“Yeyah!” Goofy seemed even more worried, gaining his senses back. “If ya do thayt, then you’ll lose yur heart!”

“Darkness?” And her surprise clouded in pain. She stepped back, cringing at the mere mention as she curled in on herself. “What do you know about ‘_darkness’_? I spent _years_ hiding in the darkness. I can’t go back there. I can’t!”

“You don’t have to,” Sora assured, stepping forward again to meet her. “We can go back with you. We can be your friends!”

She looked at him then, like he was suddenly speaking a foreign language. The concept seemed strange, and unusual to the queen, like she’d never heard of such a thing even possible. “My... friends?”

“Yeah!” Donald piped up, holding his staff up proudly. “We’re _great_ friends!”

“Oh _really_?” And despite the situation, Sora couldn’t help but round on the Duck, fists on his hips as he chided him. “Who said anything about _you_ being a _good_ friend?”

“_QUA_?!” He jumped, shaking his rod as Goofy chuckled behind his hands. “I’ll show _you_ a good friend!”

Maybe, if they had arrived here earlier, their words would have reached her. Maybe, if she hadn’t been reminded of why she’d been closed away, she might have considered their offer.

Maybe, if she hadn’t seen for herself why it wasn’t safe to be around her, she might have accepted.

They didn’t know how each of their teasing words and friendly banter cut deeper and deeper into her heart. They couldn’t know how, as she looked at her hands, she could feel herself falling deeper and deeper into despair.

They never stood a chance.

“No,” She said. And this time her voice was sharp as ice, a thick cloud of darkness curling from under her feet as she gave way to despair. “No! I can’t go back, I can’t _ever_ go back!” Fear, vengeance, rage, all of it culminated as she swung her arm across her body, releasing a spiel of jagged icy spires. “And I can’t be your FRIEND!”

They shouted, bringing their weapons up just in time to block the barrage. She lifted her skirt and stomped her foot, a thin sheen of magic covering her clear glass, hiding the floor of her Heart and cutting off the light. The ice was not like her ice, but black as night, sealing the room and plunging them into darkness. The guards were gone, the entrances blocked, and the blackened ice shot up the walls to enclose just below the chandelier above them.

“Why?” Elsa asked, a note of desperation creeping into her anger. “Why won’t you _listen_ to me!? I’m only a danger to you, and everyone in Arendelle!”

“Because we want to help you!” Sora said earnestly.

Goofy nodded, brows drawn determinedly. “And lettin’ ya fall t’darkness isn’t the way t’do it!”

“There’s nothing you can do to stop me.” She warned.

And then the snow queen lifted her hands, shooting beams of sparking magic into the blackened ice.

The three gasped. Having already seen Olaf, and the huge snowman outside, one would think they couldn’t be shocked, but these weren’t like the ones before. Deep shadows stained the snow, the icy arms and fingers dark crystals. From each of the heads was a crown of jagged dark spires, like a mockery of her rule, and their eyes were black as coal, glowing red in the very centers.

“But if you won’t listen,” she said lowly, dropping her arms and standing tall. “Then I’ll _make_ you understand.”

It was clear she wouldn’t hear them like this. The darkness had already seeped into her, warping her vision and corrupting her heart. If they had any chance of convincing her, they’d have to knock some sense into her first.

“Don’t worry,” Sora took his battle stance, his friends doing the same behind him. “I promise we’ll get through to you.”

This was going to be a hard battle, of this he could already tell.

* * *

I would like to emphasize I am FULLY aware of how Square was limited in their production, and I fully believe the theory that they had another story going before Disney nixed it. I figured a battle was definitely in the works, so I decided: "Why not write my own?" But then realized it could STILL work with the final ending if done right, so I decided to add my own little spin to it. 

If you wanna come bug me, I have a tumblr blog at blade-of-light. It doubles as an RP and discussion blog, so don't be afraid to talk with me on there! I just want to rant with people about my favorite game *cries*


End file.
